<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Checkmate (First Draft) by ravenreyamidala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748804">Checkmate (First Draft)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenreyamidala/pseuds/ravenreyamidala'>ravenreyamidala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Pangs: True Love Bites - Joy Demorra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Christmas, Found Families, Happiest Season AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Manipulation, The Count is Garbage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenreyamidala/pseuds/ravenreyamidala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Vlad are happy. They’ve been dating for over a year, and living together for six months, and Nathan has a string in his pocket whose length is the exact circumference of Vlad’s left ring finger. There’s just one thing he has to do: meet Vlad’s parents. What better time to ask for Mr. Blutstein’s blessing than during the holiday gathering Vlad invited Nathan to during the heat of the moment? </p><p>Of course, the course of true love never did run that smoothly…</p><p>Alternatively: the Happiest Season AU no one asked for.</p><p>Edit: This is a first draft that I posted in haste. I've read some valid criticisms of Happiest Season since writing and am revamping this fic entirely (pun not intended but appreciated) in order to establish Vlad and Nathan's relationship more, and also to hopefully introduce Ursula into their relationship to make this an OT3 fic. I will be keeping this version up, as a testimony to the work and enjoyment I did get out of writing this, but this isn't the final version.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lady Elizabeth/Count Blutstein (Background), Lady Margarete/Count Blutstein (Background), Riya Blutstein/Katherine 'Kitty' Collins (Background), Vlad Blutstein/Nathan Northland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Checkmate (First Draft)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look, was this going to be longer and follow the movie plot more exactly? Yes. Did I run out of time to implement my full vision? Also yes. Are parts of this poorly paced, and everything escalates too quickly? Probably yes. </p><p>But you'll probably have fun reading it :) </p><p>Happy belated Thanksgiving everyone! This is dedicated to all of us at home with family members who will never be true family. Stay strong. Your happy ending is coming. </p><p> </p><p>November 29, 2020 Edit: this is in the process of being edited and will be a completely different fic in all honesty, so I'll be posted that separately when I'm done. Keeping this up though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you have to go?” Nathan pouts as Vlad continues to pack, each piece of clothing carefully folded with precise angles before being placed into the appropriate compression cube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love, it’s Riya’s first holiday back from school, you know I wouldn’t possibly miss it,” Vlad explains patiently, holding up a pair of silk nightclothes and frowning at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen those pajamas on you before,” Nathan flirts, itching to wrap Vlad in an embrace, but knowing better than to do so while Vlad was so intent on a task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t have, they’re new,” Vlad says absently. “Can you get out the iron and board, please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan follows Vlad’s line of sight, and squints at the pajamas to try to find anything that would require an iron. Despite finding nothing, he sighs and retrieves the items from the closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love, won’t the pajamas just get creases in them when you fold them to put in your bag?” Nathan points out as Vlad plugs in the iron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad pauses in the motion, pursing his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, of course,” Vlad sighs. “I’d be better off packing an iron.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re joking, right?” Nathan chuckles. “Surely your family isn’t that bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I must have lost my mind,” Vlad says, relief colouring his features. “I’ll just borrow one when I get there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant,” Nathan replies, but his words don’t register with Vlad, who has already disappeared into the closet for more clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, isn’t this a five day trip?” Nathan asks when Vlad reappears with armfuls of clothing. “Do you need that many clothes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Mayor is running for the governor position, so there will be lots of events to go to,” Vlad sighs, slumping onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t sound like a very relaxing Yuletide,” Nathan says, coming up behind Vlad and trying to massage the brick wall of tension out of Vlad’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, darling. I better get back to it,” Vlad says, looking at the pile of clothes with an intensity bordering on hatred, astonishing Nathan, who has once had to pause a blowjob in the thick of things so that Vlad could put in a preorder for something piece of clothing before the store sold out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sweetheart,” Nathan says, kissing the top of Vlad’s head. “How can I help? Do you want me to iron and then you can fold?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, that would be great,” Vlad exclaims, looking up with Nathan with gratitude shining in his eyes. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there is that thing you do with your tongue,” Nathan teases, leaning down to leave a chaste kiss on Vlad’s lips before setting up the ironing board. “Now get to it, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that was intense,” Nathan gasps, falling back onto the bed with relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolls over to look at Vlad, who looks faintly shell-shocked. It takes Vlad a moment to shake his gaze from his apparent staring contest with the ceiling, but when he sees Nathan’s face, he reflexively smiles, eyes crinkling, before the smile fades, and he looks introspective again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan would do anything to take that look off Vlad’s face, so despite his aching shoulder, he gets up and shuffles into the kitchen. He can barely fit between the counter and the stove, and bangs his head more than once trying to get the right saucepan out, but he eventually has milk simmering on the stove. He’s chopping up the chocolate when Vlad comes out of the bedroom, and wraps his arms around Nathan from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best,” Vlad mumbles, mouthing lightly at Nathan’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful,” Nathan warns. “You distract me too much and either the hot chocolate or I burn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we wouldn’t want that,” Vlad murmurs, sliding away from Nathan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I didn’t mean leave,” Nathan says playfully, grabbing Vlad by the waist and pulling Vlad back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should add some Nutella to that,” Vlad says slyly, and Nathan shakes his head fondly, opening the cupboard and pulling out a jar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad already has a spoon ready for him, and Nathan thanks him with a kiss, before turning back to the saucepan. He adds the chocolate and Nutella, and after a moment of debate, starts mixing with the spoon he used to scoop the Nutella. Easier clean-up for him this way, he reasons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hot chocolate is done soon afterwards, and Nathan strains the steaming mixture into Vlad’s favorite mug, which is big enough that even Nathan has to use two hands to balance it when full. Vlad takes it from gratefully and settles on the couch while Nathan quickly rinses the saucepan and spoon before sticking them in the dishwasher. He winces at the screech the door lets out when he closes the dishwasher, and notes to himself to fix that or get the landlord to do it at some point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad’s sipping at the hot chocolate on the couch. He looks at the spot next to him and then Nathan, invitation clear, and Nathan smiles, lumbering over and being careful not to upset the couch cousins too much when he sits, before grabbing the remote off the coffee table they had picked off the curb their first week in this apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Netflix or Amazon Prime?” he asks Vlad, who furrows his brows in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the warm drink, Vlad has goosebumps, so Nathan retrieves the blanket from where it was folded over the arm of the couch, and arranges it around Vlad, who murmurs a soft thanks before leaning into Nathan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one has Home Alone?” Vlad asks finally, and Nathan grins, navigating the TV menu and starting up the movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the movie, the mug is empty, carefully placed on the coffee table, and Vlad is lying in Nathan’s lap, almost entirely covered by the blanket. Nathan is idly petting his hair and on the verge of sleep, but trying not to succumb to it since his shoulder will be a bitch to deal with in the morning if he falls asleep like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be alone on Christmas,” Vlad says plaintively, startling Nathan out of his almost-doze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, you won’t be alone, you’ll be with your family,” Nathan points out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be alone!” Vlad points out, sitting up, blanket tangling around him. “Oh Nathan, you should come with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure I have the right clothes?” Nathan jokes to cover his surprise and alarm at the turn the night had taken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sod the clothes,” Vlad says fiercely, eyes ablaze, and Nathan is helpless to do anything but nod and then pull Vlad into a deep kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nathan, wake up!” exclaims Vlad, unusually strident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan wakes slowly, blinking his eyes blearily at the sudden glare of the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We overslept! We have got to start driving thirty minutes ago if we want to make it on time!” Vlad explains tersely, dressed formally but the waist up, but still in his flannel pajama pants, packing Nathan’s carry on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whah?” Nathan grunts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go shower!” Vlad orders, and Nathan, confused, obeys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two minutes later, he’s back in the bedroom, where Vlad unceremoniously thrusts an outfit at Nathan before zipping Nathan’s suitcase shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You packed that quickly?” Nathan asks, surprised. “Wait, this is my date outfit, why am I wearing the fancy restaurant date outfit for a car trip?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad’s head pops out of the closet, and he doesn’t look annoyed at Nathan, precisely, but very close to it. Nathan decides to stop asking questions and turns on the coffee machine to brew while he plops the suitcases in the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his rush, he’s forgotten his brace, which he’s reminded of as he hefts Vlad’s much heavier carry on into the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I should have warned you, I did end up packing the iron after all,” Vlad offers as explanation, depositing a travel mug and the aforementioned in Nathan’s hands on his way to the driver’s seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan sits in the passenger seat, eyeing Vlad warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you good to drive?” Nathan wonders aloud. “You seem a little...manic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The engine starts, and Vlad expertly reverses out of the parking spot, going at least 10 miles per hour faster than the average parking garage vehicular navigator. Nathan sighs and turns on the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour from their destination, Vlad shuts off the music, waking Nathan from his nap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, um. There’s something you need to know,” Vlad says tersely, pulling over to the shoulder of the highway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we pulling over? Aren’t we late? Are you okay?” Nathan asks blearily, blinking his eyes hard to try and wake up faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh. Haven’t exactly told my family about us,” Vlad says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you said you didn’t want them to know we were living together before marriage because they’re a little old-fashioned,” Nathan recounts, confusion growing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Vlad says, biting his lip, and Nathan’s stomach drops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vlad, if you say what I think you’re about to say, I’m going to be royally pissed that you waited until we were an hour from your parents’ house to say this,” Nathan warns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...I won’t say it then?” Vlad offers meekly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vlad, how on earth did you explain us living together?” Nathan exclaims. “They didn’t think that was at all weird, you living with a bisexual man in a one-bedroom apartment?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh, they don’t know the details...completely...clearly,” Vlad manages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Nathan says, clunking his head against the headrest. “Absolutely peachy keen. So what do they know? I guess we have to get our stories straight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh, I told them we were assigned roommates, and that we’re living in a school-sponsored dormitory,” Vlad said, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vlad, we’re PhD students, we don’t live in dorm housing,” Nathan says incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, apparently my parents don’t know that, and just accepted what I said,” Vlad says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking rich people,” Nathan grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite,” Vlad says in agreement. “Oh, and I said it was a two bedroom. Obviously.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously,” Nathan echoes. “What possible reason did you have for inviting me to this cesspit of heterosexuality?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want you to be alone on Christmas!” Vlad exclaims. “And I don’t know, I guess I wasn’t really expecting you to say yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wish I hadn’t,” Nathan retorts, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad doesn’t say anything, just chews on his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan blows out a gusty breath, before holding out his hand. Vlad takes it, squeezing tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am glad we’ll be spending our first Christmas together in the same place,” Nathan admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Vlad asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa,” Nathan says, gazing up at the house-- no, mansion in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s a bit much,” Vlad says ruefully, wrinkling his nose in distaste. “To add insult to injury, it was a plantation back in the day, but it’s been renovated so extensively in the intervening decades that it becomes a Ship of Theseus conundrum, really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, a plantation?” Nathan asks, taking the suitcases from the car, giving Vlad his, and following him up the very long driveway to the door. “He’s running for Governor while living on a plantation?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Republicans,” Vlad sighs in answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess that explains why you haven’t told him yet,” Nathan grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Vlad says, before ringing the doorbell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” Nathan says, as they wait for the door to open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Vlad asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just remembered I probably can’t punish you for being rude while we’re here,” Nathan says cheekily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens before Vlad can formulate a response, and Vlad glares at him as they are welcomed in. Nathan just grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Margarete, you look resplendent as always!” Vlad gushes, pulling a woman who was presumably Margarete, into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for having me,” Nathan says, shuffling his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my mama would kill me if she knew I left an orphan alone on Christmas,” Margarete waves off, pulling Nathan into a warm hug. Vlad mouths an apology while Margarete’s back is turned, and Nathan just crosses his eyes, making Vlad laugh silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margarete was astonishingly pretty, Nathan reflects, if you liked them blonde-haired, blue eyed, and bubbly as all hell. He walks over the threshold, and then has to stop to gaze in amazement at the foyer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only seen ceilings this tall in cathedrals,” Nathan blurts out, and Margarete beams at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, aren’t you the sweetest thing?” she drawls. “So strong too,” she continues, stroking his bicep and giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan looks between her and Vlad. Is she...flirting with him? Vlad looks pained, and Nathan is at a loss for words, so he just shrugs awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let me show you to your rooms, boys, so you can start unpacking,” Margarete says, turning around with a flourish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad and Nathan follow her, Nathan looking at the grand winding staircase in the foyer as he does. Apparently rich people have two sets of stairs, he thinks to himself, before catching sight of the elevator that Margarete is clearly leading them to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought with your shoulder, this would be better,” she chirps, walking in after Nathan and Vlad have and standing entirely too close to Nathan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan could probably carry out his entire PT routine in this elevator and have room to spare, and Margarete is so close he can smell her sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both look very nice, but remember to change into something appropriate for dinner,” Margarete chatters as the elevator doors open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heels clack on what Nathan is pretty sure is actual marble flooring, now that he takes a closer look at it, and Nathan wonders at how she’s not following over based on the lack of traction from the floor. His many experiences with heels still have him vulnerable to rain-slicked sidewalks, but Margarete navigates the house like it’s effortless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nathan, you’ll be staying here, and Vlad, you know the way to your room,” Margarete announces, coming to a stop in front of an elaborate mahogany door with tasteful gold accents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, separate rooms?” Nathan blurts out, before blushing in mortification. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why of course, how would it look if people found out I had two grown men sleeping in the same room? Just look at the size of this place,” Margarete exclaims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, yeah, of course, I was just used to sharing with my brothers,” Nathan says hastily, before trailing off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, that’s sweet. But don’t worry, here at Casa Blutstein, there’s enough rooms for everyone to have some privacy,” Margarete coos, gesturing broadly at the huge hallway they’re in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course, Margarete,” Vlad cuts in. “We-- I do so appreciate you allowing Nathan into your home over what will undoubtedly be a hectic holiday season.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble. Besides, gives us something to talk about the country club, doesn’t it?” Margarete waves away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shifts uncomfortably, and is saved from having to respond by the doorbell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that must be your sister, you know how she is,” Margarete tells Vlad. “Here, Vlad, show our guest around the room, make sure he knows where the bell pull is and how the dumbwaiter works. Wouldn’t want to court a lawsuit for a chopped off finger during the campaign!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with a flurry of curls and perfume, she’s gone, heels click-clacking down the hallway at a pace just below running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A chopped off finger?” Nathan asks Vlad. “You gotta admire her imagination.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was...not a fun Thanksgiving,” Vlad says, face pained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vlad, what-- you gotta be fucking with me,” Nathan says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps it would be best if you just avoided the dumbwaiter entirely,” Vlad suggests, before turning the door knob and stepping in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not the fucking guest room,” is the first thing Nathan says when he sees the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a window seat on the far wall-- or more accurately, the far wall is one gigantic window seat, with heavy, dark green curtains pulled back. The bed is the biggest bed Nathan has ever seen, the bedclothes like something out of a catalogue, all golden and glimmery. Vlad’s unphased by it all, striding to the left wall, where there are two doors. He opens the one on the left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is there a walk-in closet in the guest room?” Nathan exclaims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they’ve put an iron in here, excellent,” Vlad replies. “I didn’t need to bring mine it seems. Ah well. I doubt they put one in my room, and I could hardly come to yours every time I needed to use it. Here, let’s hang up your clothes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t bring hangers,” Nathan points out, approaching with his suitcase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly, why would you bring hangers?” says Vlad, who literally brought an iron in his suitcase. “All the closets already have hangers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan walks in, and finds a fully equipped closet, minus the clothes. There’s even a full-length mirror and a wall safe, with instructions on how to set a new password to lock it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vlad, are you fucking with me?” Nathan asks seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Vlad replies, hefting Nathan’s suitcase on the chest of drawers in the center of the closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closet is actually bigger than their kitchen, Nathan realizes, since he can walk around the huge chest on drawers and have room to spare on all sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is-- a hotel or something, right? There’s no way people this rich exist,” Nathan exclaims. “This is so fucking big.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Vlad says, looking thoughtful. “I guess when you grow up with it...and Grandfather’s house is bigger, anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can anything be bigger than this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what they say,” Vlad starts. “Everything’s bigger in Texas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad unpacks Nathan in record time, and Nathan can just hover awkwardly as Vlad </span>
  <em>
    <span>stream irons</span>
  </em>
  <span> his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I’m afraid you don’t have anything quite fancy enough for dinner tonight, and you can’t wear that outfit again,” Vlad frets, wringing his hands. “Maybe we’ll have time to pop by a shop, buy you something that’ll fit those massive shoulders, although it’ll be hard to find something suitable off the rack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I really need to buy new clothes just for dinner tonight? I don’t really have that much money right now, I’ve been saving up,” Nathan trails off, blushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saving up for what?” Vlad asks, putting the steam iron away before checking his watch. “Oh nevermind, we barely have enough time to unpack my clothes, come on, move!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan follows Vlad to a similarly sized room, and with only a few more personal touches. Instead of a window seat, Vlad has a little sitting area, set up with its own TV and a video game console, gleaming softly in the low light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you games,” Nathan says, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Vlad says shortly, before disappearing into the closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan approaches the TV set up, frowning as he tries to make out the console name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vlad, this is a PS5,” Nathan exclaims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> came out,” Nathan points out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the household staff makes sure to update the electronics,’ Vlad says, coming out of the closet in a different outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you need to unpack?” Nathan asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m done,” Vlad says, eyebrows drawing together in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But- you just-so fast?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Efficiency is key in the Blutstein household, dearest,” Vlad says lightly, just as there’s a knock at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoever’s behind it doesn’t wait for a reply before opening the door and bounding in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riya!” Vlad says, face lighting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vlad!” she greets just as exuberantly, pushing past Nathan to give Vlad a bear hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan reflects that he’s been very awkward this entire trip, and it’s only been a couple of hours. Hopefully it’ll be uphill from here, he tries to tell himself and is quick to plaster on a smile when Vlad and Riya turn to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riya, this is my roommate, Nathan,” Vlad introduces. “Nathan, this is--.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Viktoriya,” Riya says, holding out a hand that Nathan takes in a firm handshake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riya to her friends,” Vlad says through a slightly forced grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That remains to be seen,” Riya says, a little snottily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riya, you can drop the act, Nathan’s safe,” Vlad scoffs, and Riya’s composure changes as she giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but the look on his face,” she gets out between giggles. “Please don’t be mad, I just have to get my bits of fun where I can during this ghastly season.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought your family went all out for Christmas,” Nathan says, following Vlad and Riya out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s so exhausting,” she huffs. “It’s a good thing Margarete has hair extensions or she’d have major bald spots from the stress.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that something you should be telling me?” Nathan asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, probably not,” Riya says, shooting him a toothy grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan decides he likes her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vlad, please don’t make me go shopping with you ever again,” Nathan pleads as they walk through the garage door, laden with shopping bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shopping?” Margarete says, popping out of nowhere and startling Nathan. “Did you have to get a white elephant gift last minute again, Vlad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I already got mine,” Vlad says, taking his gloves off carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s white elephant?” Nathan asks, putting his coat in the closet Vlad points to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our gift exchange game for the party tomorrow!” Margarete exclaims. “Vlad, I can’t believe you haven’t told him yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m making my gift,” Riya says, hopping onto the kitchen island and grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. “It’s going to be incredible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always have the best presents,” Vlad says, ruffling Riya’s hair as he passes by. “Nathan, it’s about time for dinner, I’ll help you pick out an outfit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be sure it’s perfect, darling, your father will be coming along,” Margarete says, turning her cheek as Vlad passes, which Vlad gives a quick kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, lovely,” Vlad says, and Nathan can barely tell Vlad is being sarcastic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad, huh?” Nathan says in the privacy of the hallway. “Sounds like fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How odd to hear him referred to as ‘my dad’,” Vlad muses, pushing the button for the elevator. “I barely even think of him as my father. Usually just call him the Mayor in my head.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof,” Nathan grunts. “I mean, he didn’t seem like the best person from your stories, but he’s that bad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know how’d I describe him,” Vlad answers, walking on the elevator. “Smile for the camera, Nathan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad points to one of the corners of the elevator, where Nathan can see a blinking red light. He’s glad for Vlad’s subtle reminder, because Nathan was just about to kiss Vlad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How has it only been like a couple of hours? This day has felt so long,” Nathan groans, rubbing at his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the mansion’s famous for its time dilation effect,” Vlad says blithely, stepping out of the elevator and onto their floor. “Margarete’s even had shamans or something check it out. It’s just fatally boring here to some people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not you though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad opens the door to Nathan’s room, looking back at Nathan, blinking a touch too steadily, like Vlad was making an effort not to blink too often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I have some sort of immunity, from having grown up here,” Vlad says finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is this jacket so itchy?” Nathan hisses, trying to scratch in a subtle way. From the way Vlad bats his hands, he doesn’t hit the mark, but he can’t help himself, the coat jacket Vlad made him wear is intolerably itchy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what off the rack the week of Christmas gets you,” Vlad whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this table okay?” the hostess asks, and Margarete says something that sounds agreeable that Nathan can’t quite make out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hostess brings over another chair as they all sit, and Nathan does a headcount, frowning when he realizes there are two empty chairs. Vlad also looks quizzically at the extra chair, tilting his head in silent question in Riya’s direction, who only shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tables around them start to talk more quietly, and Nathan twists around, trying to understand why. Then the background chatter stops entirely, and something draws Nathan to look at the entryway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man who can only be Vlad’s father, the Mayor, walks in, trailed by a blonde who looks like she walked right out of Jackie Kennedy’s closet, pillbox hat, bouffant, and perfectly tailored skirt suit combo. Despite walking behind the Mayor and clearly being some sort of assistant, she exuded a confidence that competed with the pure intimidation that the Mayor exuded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know Elizabeth would be attending,” Vlad says politely, picking up his water glass. Only Nathan can see how Vlad’s veins on the back of the hand holding the glass stand out, how the tendons in Vlad’s neck stretch taut as Vlad refuses to let any other sign of anger show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, you know your father,” Margarete titters, standing up to greet the Mayor with a chaste kiss on his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mayor waits until she and Elizabeth sit before sitting, cooly regarding Vlad as he does. Vlad avoids his gaze. Elizabeth is seated next to Vlad, with Riya on the opposite side, and so Nathan is in the perfect spot to watch Elizabeth bat her eyes at Vlad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Vlad, Riya,” the Mayor says. “Good to have you home. Nathan, welcome. I do hope Margarete has been the gracious and darling host I know her to be”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan risks a glance at Margerete. It could be a trick of the light, but he swears she looks scared for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, she’s been great. Thank you so much for having me on such short notice,” Nathan says, hiding his hands under the table so the Mayor doesn’t seem him fidgeting with his class ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good,” the Mayor says, and Nathan realizes that’s the end of the conversation. The Mayor falling silent seems to be a cue for the rest of the table to start talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vlad, it’s been so long,” Elizabeth drawls, accent as thick and sweet as honey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elizabeth,” Vlad says stiffly. “You look well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s all thanks to Margarete, she gave me the name of her hairdresser, and it’s made all the difference, wouldn’t you say?” Elizabeth says, tracing the rim of her water glass with a manicured finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No ring yet?” Riya butts in, drawing a chiding look from Margarete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth laughs, but removes her hand from the water glass, and when she looks at Riya, her ice-blue eyes are cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been so focused on the Mayor, there’s hardly any time to meet someone new,” Elizabeth replies with barely a pause. “And besides, most of the prospects in this town are...so puerile. I appreciate a serious man, don’t you Riya?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fancy someone I can have a bit of a laugh with myself, Lizzy, but whatever floats your boat. When can we order? I’m starving,” Riya retorts, effectively diffusing the tension that had been rising during her and Elizabeth’s short exchange. As if summoned, the waiter comes over and starts noting down their orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I remember bringing you and Vlad here before your first high school dance. You were the best looking couple at that school,” Margarete reminisces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was Riya’s nanny, you see, and I was a teacher’s aide at Vlad’s school during the day,” Margarete explains to Nathan, who tries to school his face before she can see his surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that must have been interesting,” Nathan manages to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vlad and Elizabeth were the couple in high school,” she tells him. “She was head cheerleader and editor of the yearbook, he was president of the student council and editor of the newspaper, it was like they were made for each other. Look, aren’t they sweet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan follows her gaze to where Elizabeth and Vlad are deep in conversation. Pain shoots up his arm, and he relaxes his shoulder, relaxes his jaw, but he can’t be at this table any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, I need to use the...facilities,” Nathan says, standing abruptly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can show you the way, sir,” a waiter says, and Nathan jerks in surprise, having not heard his approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you could just point me in the right direction, that would be great,” Nathan says, waiting for the waiter’s instructions before power-walking in the right direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He splashes some water on his face, trying to ignore the bathroom attendant. Gripping the edge of the sink, he doesn’t look into the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows Vlad won’t follow him to the bathroom. Maybe if they had both been women, or if there weren’t a bathroom attendant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can do this, he tells himself. It’s only four more days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves the bathroom, bumping into someone on his way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, excuse me, I’m so sorry,” he stammers, before taking in the woman he bumped into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s gorgeous, with gloriously curly gold hair and deep brown eyes. Nathan finds himself checking her out, and he stops, blushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I should have been more aware of where I was going, you’re all right,” she assures him, her voice melodious and resonant, reverberating through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty!” he blurts, before blushing more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles, revealing dimples that make Nathan weak in the knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, you’re not too shabby yourself,” she teases, tongue peeking through her teeth. He’s charmed by it, charmed by her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Nathan,” he says, holding out his hand. She takes it, and her hand is so warm. He’s so used to Vlad’s anemically-cold skin that the warmth of her hand is a shock to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ursula, but you can call me Sue,” Ursula says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ursula,” Nathan tries out, before Ursula chides him with a raised eyebrow. “Sue. Such an ill-fitting name for such a lovely woman.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushes, grinning more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I chose it myself,” she tells him. Nathan blinks, but takes it in stride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you must have really liked the Little Mermaid,” he offers, uncertainly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, but it was more for Ursula Le Guin,” she says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, her books are so good,” Nathan exclaims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I-,” Ursula pauses, looking uncertain. “Sorry, I’d love to continue this conversation, but I really have to use the bathroom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, of course! See you around?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully,” she says, before ducking into the women’s bathroom across from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who were you talking to?” Vlad asks casually when Nathan gets back to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ursula, I didn’t catch her last name,” Nathan says, raising his hand when the waiter called out his order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph,”  the Mayor interjects, and the table falls silent. “So unfortunate for the Brandrs, how their eldest cavorts around like a painted trollop. Of course, they have a spare, like all good families should, but there’s just something about the firstborn son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a sip from his cup of coffee, his eyes never leaving Vlad, who smiles faintly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of firstborn sons, Vlad, I need to speak with you after dinner,” the Mayor finishes, before turning back to his steak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nathan, join us,” the Mayor says, and Nathan looks up the stairs despairingly. He glances at Vlad, who just shrugs, and they follow the Mayor into his home office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother to sit, this will be quick,” the Mayor says, sitting down in his chair that probably cost more than Nathan and Vlad’s rent on their apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts up the computer and opens a drawer, humming while he takes out a checkbook.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get down to business, shall we? I don’t like to mince words,” the Mayor says, flipping to a blank check and grabbing a monogrammed pen with some kind of dark blue gemstone inlay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vlad, you know this election is very important for me,” the Mayor started. “So important that I hired a private investigator, telling him, of course, that my proxy was hiring him on behalf of my opponent. I find the PIs are more thorough that way. And he told me some particularly interesting things about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens a different drawer and pulls out an envelope, taking glossy photos out one at a time and throwing them on the bed. Nathan looks and wish he hadn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did he--,” Vlad starts, before cutting himself off.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really should close your blinds more, you’re on the ground floor,” the Mayor tsks. “Now, I understand boys have phases, I had a few of my own in the military, but I can’t have this during election season.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad doesn’t say anything, just presses his lips so tightly together that they turn white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nathan, for the inconvenience, I’m prepared to extend an offer of assistance with your rent. I took the liberty of checking your credit, and it seems that without Vlad’s portion of the rent, you might find yourself struggling,” the Mayor continues. “How much would you estimate the...inconvenience would cost you? Don’t be shy with the number, it won’t be a strain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan gnashes his teeth, trying to figure out what to say. Vlad’s no help, practically a statue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the offer, but that won’t be necessary, Mayor Blutstein,” Nathan says eventually. “In fact, I was just about to tell Vlad I would be heading back tomorrow. Something came up, so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure whatever it is, you can do remotely,” the Mayor says. “You were seen with us at the restaurant, and the press already knows you’re an orphan, it would be most unseemly for you to return home after only a day in our company. Since you didn’t give me a number, I’ll just think of one for you, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mayor fills out the check, tearing it out of the book with quick precision, before handing it to Nathan, who doesn’t know what to do but take it. His eyes widen at the number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it satisfactory?” the Mayor asks cooly, steepling his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- sir,” Nathan starts, before Vlad cuts in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drop it, Nathan,” Vlad says. “Thank you, father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, the Mayor turns back to the computer, a clear dismissal. Outside of the home office, and in the relative safety of the elevator, Nathan makes sure he’s in line of sight of the cameras before crumpling up the check and forcibly putting it in Vlad’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vlad, are you really going to let him just...do this?” Nathan asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not here,” Vlad says testily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad doesn’t follow Nathan into his room, and Nathan feels empty when he goes inside. He contemplates sitting on the bed, before realizing that he couldn’t stay another minute longer in this stupid fucking house, and heads to the closet to start parking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s startled by the chest of drawers being appended suddenly, scrambling for cover. An earthquake? Wrong part of the country. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it turns out to be Vlad, coming through...some sort of secret passage? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” he says, but Vlad just puts a finger to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad motions for Nathan to follow him, and Nathan does so warily. They end up in the shower in the ensuite, fully clothed, water cascading around them while soothing rainforest sounds play around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The whole house is bugged,” Vlad whispers, barely loud enough for Nathan to hear. “I didn’t realize until I got to my room, and there hasn’t been a chance to tell you. The bathroom’s the only safe spot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Nathan hisses. “Vlad, we have to get out of here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he has a PI tailing us, there’s no telling what he’ll dig up,” Vlad says. “We have to play along for now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we can just leave,” Nathan insists, pulling Vlad closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nathan, he’ll know what’s in your sealed records,” Vlad says quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, those are sealed,” Nathan says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of doors unlock when you have as much money as the Mayor does,” Vlad explains. “Just-- can you trust me? I need some time, but I’ll get us out of this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Nathan exclaims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Vlad admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast is attended by the Mayor and Elizabeth, who appears to have spent the night, which makes the whole affair rather tense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elizabeth, Vlad, I made a lunch reservation for you,” the Mayor says, turning the page of his newspaper. “Be there on time, will you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Father,” Vlad says dully, and Elizabeth pouts but doesn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate to mention it, but I was told about a white elephant thing I need to get a gift for?” Nathan cuts in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll take you shopping!” Riya jumps in before anyone else can respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be great!” Nathan says, actually relieved that the Mayor hadn’t invited himself along. He doesn’t think that the Mayor is the type, but he’s been surprised a lot the past couple of days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I can drop y’all off on my way to the hairdresser,” Margarete cuts in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are your roots coming in already?” Elizabeth interjects, saccharine sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margarete lowers her eyes to her plate, before picking up her napkin and dabbing at her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two done? My appointment is in an hour,” she tells Nathan and Riya pointedly, not even looking at Elizabeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shrugs, and Riya nods enthusiastically. After handing their plates off to the kitchen maid, they wash their hands in the sink in the laundry room, grab their jackets, and head out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Nathan, I know you might not know what kind of gifts might be sought after during the game, so I thought I’d give you some tips,” Margarete chatters, looking at Nathan in the rearview mirror. “It’s always good to get something that everyone will like, but at the same time, don’t shy away from getting a nice piece of jewelry. I assure you, all the women will fight over it like cats and dogs. A set of golf clubs never goes amiss either, especially if you include a monogramming redemption with them. You know, just simple, down-to-earth gifts that people like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan makes eye contact with Riya and tries not to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is it! Riya, make sure dear Nathan doesn’t get too lost, okay?” Margarete says, before driving off.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was fun,” Riya says, and Nathan barks a short laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it always like this?” he asks, walking with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s unusually bad this year for whatever reason,” Riya admits. “Well, the election, of course. That’s the reason. Father gets all...intense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That must be tough,” Nathan says sympathetically, before switching tracks. “This party tonight…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, it sounds fun right?” Riya starts, with no further prompting. “But it sucks. There’s always press, and you have to pretend to like whatever shit super conservative super Christian super suburban white moms with socially-acceptable alcohol addictions think are just delightful, and there’s always some sort of scandal or secret that comes out because people get so drunk. Then Father is grumpy for days after, and it sucks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s not very festive,” Nathan commiserates, mind racing. “Hey, I’m going to duck into the bathroom, you keep shopping, text you to find you once I’m done?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan,” Riya says, before walking off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan watches her walk off until he’s sure she’s not looking, and then walks in the opposite direction from the bathroom, towards the food court. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan’s forced into another itchy outfit, this time more casual though, thankfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought cashmere was supposed to be soft,” he complains to Riya, who’s sitting next to him on a slightly too narrow loveseat that he slips off of if he stops paying attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s not cashmere,” Riya says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, but the label,” Nathan starts, but she cuts him off with a, “Shh! We’re starting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margarete explains the rules and then they’re off. People go in alphabetical order of last name, but then if their gift is stolen, they go again. Every present can only be “stolen” twice, and so Nathan watches carefully. He makes sure to steal a gift he knows few people will like, before sitting and waiting. Eventually, it’s down to just Elizabeth . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan and Vlad’s gifts are the only one already opened that can be stolen, while there’s one gift left until the tree. Nathan’s holding a $100 iTunes gift card, and Vlad’s the proud owner of a truly gorgeous necktie from Armani, according to the packaging. All the other presents had been wrapped elaborately, several in branded wrapping paper, which Nathan hadn’t know existed prior to this game, but the one wrapped one still left is in a brown lunch bag, unassuming and dully colored against the perfectly decorated Christmas tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth chooses Nathan’s gift card, and Nathan smiles, taking the necktie from Vlad. Vlad just sputters from him, but Margarete sternly reminds him of the rules. Vlad sighs, but picks up the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess they always said not to judge a book by its cover,” Vlad chuckles, picking up the bag and going back to his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes are on Vlad as he opens the bag, and Nathan can hear people tittering about the packaging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan holds his breath. He told Vlad about his plan when Vlad was helping him pick out an outfit, but he knows that Vlad could have changed his mind. That’s why there are two boxes, one black and one blue, one holding a ring and the other holding earrings. Based on which one Vlad picked...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad takes a breath and takes out the black box, opening it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, a ring, how nice,” Elizabeth says, face twisting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A men’s ring,” Margarete notes, peering around Vlad. “How odd. Who’s it from?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mayor has stop chatting with one of his campaign sponsors, glaring at Nathan. Nathan gulps. It’s now or never. He gets up and kneels on one knee in front of Vlad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vlad, I know,” he starts, and a hush falls across the room, the only sound being the shutters of the camera. “Uh, sorry I-- I had this whole big speech planned out, and I asked your dad’s permission, but all I can think of right now is how much I love you. Vlad, you make me the happiest I’ve ever been. Will you marry me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad bites his lip, looking between the ring and Nathan’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say yes,” Riya hisses, and Nathan shoots her a grateful look. Vlad shakes his head, as if coming out of a trance, and smiles tentatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he says quietly, before smiling wider. “Yes, yes, of course Nathan!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gathers Nathan in his arms and kisses him passionately. The resulting camera flashes nearly blind Nathan, even with his eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations Vlad, Nathan!” Margarete cheers, holding up her champagne glass. “A toast to the newly engaged couple! May you always be happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the Mayor lift his glass, despite his clear displeasure at the turn of events. Nathan just smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Elizabeth screeches, standing up. “You told me that I’d be marrying Vlad!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She directs her question to the Mayor, who’s frozen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you’d take care of me!” she continues, picking up a tray of cookies from the table and throwing it in the general direction of the Mayor, even though it misses by several feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I broke up with so many rich men for you,” Elizabeth screams. “And this is what I get?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Elizabeth,” the Mayor said, standing up with a quick brush down of his suit. “I think you should calm down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down?” she yells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mayor chuckles and reaches for her. At that moment, two thing happen simultaneously: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riya says, “Jesus, PMS much?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Elizabeth slaps the Mayor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you Riya,” Elizabeth says, turning to Riya. “I fucking wish this were just PMS, but no, you wanna know what this is? Your daddy knocked me up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s the sound of shattering glass. Everyone looks towards Margarete, who looks at what remains of her champagne flute, fallen to pieces on the floor in front of her. She looks up at the Mayor, and it’s clear she’s on the verge of tears. She looks at him for a long moment before leaving the room. The Mayor follows her out, stammering excuses. They’re only in the next room when the screaming starts. Nathan strains to hear, but Vlad pulls him back and starts narrating what’s happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s screaming about the prenup,” Vlad mutters. “She was just nannying during a gap year for fun, her parents are filthy rich, and it’s mostly her money funding the campaign.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof,” Nathan puffs out, before reconsidering. “Actually, fuck your dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite,” Vlad agrees, cuddling closer to Nathan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their next Christmas is celebrated in the same place, but it’s much cheerier. Margarete is less stringent about getting her premature greys covered up, and Riya’s switched majors, chattering away with her new girlfriend, Kitty Collins, in one of the corners of the living room. It’s just a handful of them for the gift exchange, and no press. Nathan looks around with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad comes out of the kitchen with a Yule log he deposits on the table because snuggling up to Nathan on a loveseat that’s more functional than decorative. Nathan pulls Vlad into his lap and kisses the sensitive spot behind Vlad’s ear, their wedding rings clinking gently against each other’s as they intertwine their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a great Christmas. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*sleeps for 14 hours*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>